


Malos Eats Jin and Amalthus Then gives the reader a speeding ticket

by ChurchOfGamzee



Series: Season One: THE ASCENSION. [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Vore, Don't read this If you Don't like Teeth, Gen, Rated T for Teeth, This is the First Ever Fanfic that might kill you!, Vore, Writing this Brought the author Physical pain so Bad he had to Take Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfGamzee/pseuds/ChurchOfGamzee
Summary: So originally, we WERE only going to limit XB2 fics to just Akhos getting killed until THE UPRISING, but things happened.Well, I hope you all enjoy this regardless :) SPoilers up to Chapter 6!!! :)





	Malos Eats Jin and Amalthus Then gives the reader a speeding ticket

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, we WERE only going to limit XB2 fics to just Akhos getting killed until THE UPRISING, but things happened.  
> Well, I hope you all enjoy this regardless :) SPoilers up to Chapter 6!!! :)

"...so in conclusion, you three will help us Launch five flamingoes into the sky when the astroid passes at that exact moment so we can find this "Mike Wazowski" and kill him."

Everyone clapped exept Jin. Jin didn't have hands. Does he really exist? Who knows. Xenoblade 2 might not even exist. It doesn'tt have to, this plague. Jin "got up" and "leaned" next to Malos' place against the wall, looking all cool and shit.

The two of them watched as Akhos, Patroka and their boy toy Pacific Ocean ran off to go fuck up everything. They're so proud of them, because like Australia, Alrest is a bad, bad place. It needs to be fucked up. There's no costo, first of all. Second of all, there's no Roads. Finally it's too fucking big. Too much ogddamn water. IT'S NOT EVEN SCIENTIFICALLY CORRECT EVEN THOUGH IT'S FANTASY!!! Fuck you, All Fantasy needs to Have Rigid Rules.

The two of them Just sort of Leaned against the Nondescript wall for some time, before Malos decided to follow in The Footsteps of the Three Stooges and Fuck everything up. After all, how could one be a member ofTorna if they don;t ruin everything.

"I don't bleong in Torna."

Jin just kinda looks up at Malos from his Rubix Cube he was fiddling with that I Didn't mention before. I Guess has hands now?

"Of course you do," Jin says.

"No just..." Malos sighs like a horse, "I've never eaten someone before."

"Mikhail hasn't." Jin objects.

"Not of his own but... you know what I mean. I just want a chance to cannibalize someone." Malos Admits. Cannibalism HAS to be fun! Jin, AKhos and Patroka are wanted for it, and there has to be many more than just hthem! According to the search engine, Cannibals are always proud of their actions, at least from what he skimmed.

achoo

Bless you!

thanks :)

Jin opened his mouth, and the cockroaches that lived in his throat spewed. Hey! Jin,maybe take that inside! Fucking pervert.

"Jeremiah 19:1" Jin said.

"S-so is that a yes?!?!?!?" Malos could vomit. Oh god here it comes!!! pLpblbodfnubpfdg9bpzisjf adfo;jsr.g

"Ezra 7:20" Jin answered, unbothered by the vomit. In Fact, he was so unbothered, he started cleaning it u

Quickly, they went to Malos' room. Which was a closet full of thumbtacks.

"Why is your room just a room of thumbtacks?" Jin asked, curious.  
"Pain is the only sensation that makes me feel alive." Malos answered, sitting on the bed. How was this going to work? He didn't know, or care. He was going to devour Jin. THey would become one, work in tandem.

He jammed Jinnie foot FIrst into his Mouth mmmmm tastestey oh fuck yum. He stuffed Jin deeper into his throat. It was getting harder to breath, with his shoulder now encased in his esophagus. Ok. This is fine. Once he's Past Jin's hips, he will be free to slurp the man like a noodle, which were next.

One, Two, Three, aaaaaaand slrrp slrrp SlurpP!:!!!!

Goobye Jin. Now youaa re apart of Malos forever.

Wait, What?

 

Oh my

 

 

 

 

 

Malos is Evolving~!!!!! 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVIpkXSN_o0

..

.

.

.

.

 

,

,,

.

.

.

.

..

CONTRGRATS!!!!!! MALSO HAS EVOLVED IN TO MALOS 2!!!!

Malos then learned a lot of new Attacks and it was really annoying because he didn't know he was a Pokemon. Once the evolution sequence stopped, he realized this would not be enough to sate him. he needs more Epidermis. More Muscle. More Cannibalism.

With his newfound moveset from his eolution, he went and blasted himself using his newfound yield sign to propell himself kind of Like In Cookie run. Cookie Cooky cukie. Hmmmm who should he devour? He needs more, but who? He wants this person to deserve it... wait! Amalthus! Amalthus is a dumb little hoe that Jin wanted revenge on, and So Does Malos 2! (And Mikhail has Nightmares about Amalthus, and Jin would get really mad about that so. Maybe for Stoogie Poo Two, he can Do this as well.)

He mosied his Ass Over to Indol, and bashed him into the Praetorium so hard, The Building starting spewing hyper realistic building Blood all over the place. NO!!!! MALSO NOW YOU CAN"T GET THE TRUE PASIFIST END!!!! IDOTI!!!

"Malos! Have you Come to be a good little boy to me and help me Control Alrest? :)" Amalthus said. 

"" Malos growled, between gritted teeth. Alrest was a mistake; 2manytiddies. "I HAVE COME TO CONSUME YOU!!!!" He howled cause he's a werewolfl now I Guess? Where Were the furries in Xenoblade 2 0/10 shithole game from shitty company. Malos grabbed a Rooster from the growned and Swa,llowed it whole. Did not State. Amalthus, seeing what Malos had done, turned into a Four way Intersection to Confuse him, but 'tis futile! Intersection Amalthus was gulped down with no hesistation or struggle.

"Sir have you seen the praetor?"

Malos looked behind him to Random Guy.  
"No."

"Alright. If the Praetor doesn't arrive in fifteen minutes, I'm legall allowed to leave."

SUDEDBTL, MALOS 2!!!!!!!! OH GOD EHA'TS HAPPENING?!!?!?!? KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..........................

> (goku gets the fuck outta there)  
>    
>  _**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**_

Light enveloped, and with the Chaos emelerads, He thusly became............. Malos 3. There were so many new Powers! Wow! Stength! He's so fucking Strong he could Kill Someone by looking at them! Ad he does!

but What was he tod do? With these New Powers, he could go back and Forth in time, Go through Space itself and to Other Planets! Amalthus was one powerful Candy!

...actually....

* * *

 

It's night.

You're not usually one to enjoy driving at night, but you're almost home, and this is experience you need to improve your skills. It's not helping you're quiet drowsy, and it's almost nervewracking, how you feel yourself drifingt off.

That is, until you hit a man and you get a dent in your car from it. He's still on the car hood when you stop; dressed up like he's almost come out of The Edo Period. What's even odder, is he's unfazed by the fact you'd just hit him, punching a hole in your windsheild.

The only things that come out of your mouth, for moments, is apology after apology and then some, until he says

"Excuse me,"

"Y,yes?!"

"How fast were you going?"

"Uhhhh..." Well, it was a 65 mph road, so... "70 Mph?"

The man's brow furrows, before he grabs a pen. Then, with a suprising amount of force, and not grabbing a sticky note, he writes down "Two Hundred Dollars Owed for Speeding." on the hood of your car.

You just paid for the paint job too.

And as if nothing happens, he rolls off the hood, and saunters into the night.


End file.
